thehungergamesfanfandomcom-20200215-history
Rue
"I Hope we can win" -Rue Rue was the smallest and the youngest tributes from District 11.She was selected to Participate in the 74th Annual Hunger Games.She is also one of the victors of the 74th Hunger Games.She is described as being small and easily underestimated by other Tributes Biography Rue worked with great effort in the orchards in District 11. She would always work from sunrise to sunset, alongside the other citizens of her district. Rue was the oldest child in her family. She has 5 younger siblings.who she is protective of. Despite her size, she was able to jump from tree to tree in the orchards. Her considerable agility and skill at traveling through the tree tops are probably the reason she earned a good score after the private training sessions preceding the 74th Hunger Games.This ability, and her small stature, made her able to climb the tallest trees in District 11, allowing her to see the flag signaling quitting time first and sing her four note song when work was over. This tune was picked up by the mockingjays in the area, which spread the message through the orchards, letting the others know that the working day was over. Rue claimed that these mockingjays were her special friends. 74th Hunger Games Rue was chosen during the reaping at the age of 12 for the 74th Hunger Games along with Thresh, District 11's male tribute. When Rue was chosen her district escort asked if anyone would like to volunteer for Rue's place but the district answered with silence.Alessa knew how it felt to have nobody voulnteer for her, innocent and thrown into the arena very young.During her interview with Caeser Flickerman, she told him not to count her out because she's fast, and if they can not catch her, they can not kill her. Caesar replies by saying he wouldn't count her out in a million years. He then concludes Rue's interview.. In the arena, Rue managed to stay alive by staying off the ground,She used her extensive knowledge of plants to collect food. She also got a backpack and a slingshot at the Cornucopia in the beginning of the Games. She had a sharp shard of rock she uses as a knife. Her pack contained a small water skin and an extra pair of socks she uses to keep her hands warm during the cold nights. Physical Appearance Being one of youngest of the tributes at the age of 12, Rue was naturally the smallest - but this still gave her a heavy advantage for being light on her feet and agile, with thick dark hair, dark satiny brown skin and "golden eyes". She always stood leaning forward, on her toes, with both arms slightly extended.This stance made her look like a bird, ready to take flight. Her swift and almost invisible movements through the treetops added to the bird-like description. Rue says that what she enjoys most in life is music, something which greatly confuses Katniss when she considers the hardship Rue has endured on the fields in District 11. She is described as 4' 8". Family Rue was the eldest of six children. She had five younger siblings, all living in poverty in District 11. She usually gave her food rations to her younger siblings, and foraged in the fields to provide more food for them. District 11 has very strict laws and Rue could be punished for helping her family in this way. Relationships Alessa "Rue..i will never leave anybody, we are suppose to protect each other", "I Know." -Alessa to Rue Both girls protected each other in the arena, being young and innocent, they helped the careers for food and other things, Rue was the first to know that Alessa was in danger during the feast when she saw Alessa get fatally stabbed by the girl from 8, she comforted her but Alessa insisted that she leave her but Rue comments that she wouldn't because they are a team. Thresh Thresh liked Rue and took pity on her since she was so young and nice and felt she did not deserve this. They seemed to have a fairly close friendship, During training when Rue stole Cato's knife which caused him to attack another tribute, Thresh looked up and smiled at Rue knowing it was her. Personality Rue had a sweet nature, loving those close to her, and hated to see them hurt. Her greatest joy in life was music, and she loved singing with the mockingjays at home. The mockingjays liked her and were used to her because she was the one who sang a four-note melody that signaled the end of a work day out in the fields. She was excited at the prospect of adventure. She is also very observant of her surroundings, noticing every piece of information she saw when spying on the Careers. Rue fully understood the inhumane and brutal nature of the Hunger Games, and refused to sink down to the level of the others. Skills Rue had a talent for singing; her greatest joy was music. During work she would sing to the mockingjays and they would sing back. She was also able to whistle a four note song which had meaning in her district that the day of work was over. Exceptionally talented at climbing, she could silently jump from one tree to another without being noticed; Katniss compared her skill to that of the birds. Rue was able to stalk and track other tributes during the Games to gain information and no one picked up that they were being followed or watched by her. Rue was also intelligent. She was able to survive by herself before she formed her alliance with the Careers. She survived mostly on berries that she found and discovered could be eaten. She was expected to have survived by staying off the ground and hiding in trees. She was very observant as well, picking up every small and important detail about the career's camp and some useful information about other tributes. Possessions Rue possessed a grass necklace with a wooden star and used it for good luck in the Games. She received a water skin and an extra pair of socks from the Cornucopia that she used to keep her hands warm. She also made herself a slingshot, which seemed to be of good quality. Trivia *Rue received her name from a small mountain flower (Ruta graveolens), just as Katniss received her name from a waterside plant, and Prim received her name from a bush (Primrose bush). Symbolically, both Ruta graveolens and primrose blossoms close at night. *She is proven to be friends with Alessa, both girls are friendly and know each other after bonding in the arena. Category:74th Hunger Games Tributes Category:Females